Boda Gay… en el Congo
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: ¡¿Que Rococo Urupa y Fidio Aldena se casan! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Esta es la boda del siglo sin duda alguna, la boda que nadie se esperaba… y nadie se la piensa perder, así varios antiguos jugadores de la FFI de hace diez años han ido a parar al Congo, ¿que pasara cuando todos se rencuentren?
1. Chapter 1

**Boda Gay… en el Congo.**

**Resumen****: **¡¿Que Rococo Urupa y Fidio Aldena se casan?! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? Esta es la boda del siglo sin duda alguna, la boda que nadie se esperaba… y nadie se la piensa perder, así varios antiguos jugadores de la FFI de hace diez años han ido a parar al Congo, ¿Qué pasará cuando todos se rencuentren?

**Nota aclaratoria:** En este fic todo IE y IEGO sucedió, pero Chrono Stone no. Y obviamente IE no me pertenece si no la historia seria otra muajajaja y Endou no estaría casado con Natsumi.

**Capítulo**** 1**

Endou Mamoru, Yuuto Kidou y Goenji Shuuya, se encontraban teniendo un mini partido de fútbol, en la cancha frente al rio. Reían mientras trataban de robarse el balón los unos a los otros.

Ahora que todo lo del _fifth Sector_ había terminado y el futbol era libre una vez más, sólo querían divertirse y relajarse un poco como en los viejos tiempos, cuando eran jugadores de Raimon.

Cerca del medio día pararon, sentándose en las bancas y limpiándose el sudor con las toallas que traían y tomando un poco de agua.

-Bueno, chicos, los veré luego. Será mejor que vaya a casa; Natsumi me espera -se Dijo Endou levantándose.

-A de ser genial tenerte una esposa esperando en casa -bromeo Kidou-. Bueno, será mejor que yo también me vaya. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Entonces yo también me retiro- Goenji se levantó.

Y despidiéndose el antiguo team break, cada uno tomó su camino para ir a casa.

-o-o-o-o-

Endou entró a su casa y fue recibido por Natsumi. La saludo con un beso en la mejilla después se quitó los zapatos en la entrada.

-Tienes correo-le dijo mostrándole una carta que esperaba en el mostrador.

Endou tomó la carta sin mucho interés hasta que leyó el remitente. Era de Fidio Aldena. Hacía mucho que no sabía nada de él, ni hablaban.

Aldena era el antiguo capitán de Orfeo, el equipo nacional de Italia, hace diez años atrás en su tiempo en la FFI.

Lo que a Endou le extrañó fue la dirección de la carta; venía del Congo, mas precisamente de donde había vivido su abuelo.

Tomó un vaso de agua mientras tomaba la carta, luego la abrió y procedió a leerla.

_"Querido Endou:_

_¿Cómo estas? Espero que bien_

_Sé que soy de lo peor. Hace casi 2 años que no hablamos, pero en mi vida han pasado muchas cosas; tantas que no te lo vas a creer._

_Bueno, te cuento un poco. Hace un año o poco más, el equipo de Orfeo del que era el entrenador se enfrentó en las finales de la FFI al equipo de Little Gigant, justo como en mis tiempos y ¿A que no adivinas quien era su entrenador? Pues Rococo Urupa. Al igual que yo, él optó por volverse un entrenador en lugar de un jugador profesional, en su caso por que no quería dejar el Congo. A pesar de las jugosas ofertas que recibió. En mi caso, bueno, tú sabes por que decidí abandonar la liga profesional._

_Bueno el caso es que después de la derrota de Orfeo, Rococo me invitó a tomar un café y de pronto sin darnos cuentas seguimos viéndonos._

_Al final del torneo cada uno volvió a su país, pero seguimos escribiéndonos y entonces, en las vacaciones, cometí la locura de viajar al Congo._

_Ahora no pienso irme nunca de aquí._

_¡Me caso con Rococo!_

_O cielos, Endou, tendrías que conocer este lugar, es un paraíso._

_Te escribo esta carta para invitarte a mi boda, por favor, tienes que venir. A Rococo y a mí nos haría muy feliz que vinieras. Ya cuando vengas te contaré más detalles de todo._

_Te lo prometo._

_ Con cariño tu amigo _  
_ Fidio Aldena… pronto de Urupa."_

Endou escupió el agua que estaba tomando por el shock.

¿Fidio y Rococo se casaban?

Ni en sus más locos sueños se lo hubiese imaginado.

-¿Amor, qué pasa?-preguntó Natsumi.

-Lee. -le pasó la carta mientras sacaba su móvil y marcaba a Kidou.

_-Rococo y Fidio se casan-_le soltó Kidou nada mas contestarle. Él también había recibido una carta de Fidio; dado que él y Aldena habían jugado juntos en el equipo profesional de Italia y se habían conocido bien.

-Eso acabo de leer. No me lo puedo creer, ¡Es una locura!

_-¿Iras?-_le preguntó Kidou.

-Claro que iré. Fidio es mi amigo y Rococo también -asintió Endou.-¿Y tú?

_-Por supuesto… espera, Goenji me llama en la otra línea. Apuesto a que él también le llegó una invitación. Dame un segundo para conectar las llamadas-_le dijo Kidou y poco después estaban los tres en línea.

**_-Urupa y Aldena se casan-_**_les soltó Goenji de saludo._

_-Sí, recibimos invitación-_le respondió Kidou.

-No sabíamos que eras tan amigo de los novios- dijo Endou mientras sonreía.

**_-Que va, no me invitaron los novios; me invito Goushu Flare. Jugamos juntos en la liga profesional por un tiempo, antes de que yo me saliera por lo del Fifth Sector, pero seguimos en contacto y somos buenos amigos, así que me invito. Dice que una fiesta es una buena escusa para que vaya a verlo _**-les contó Goenji divertido.- **_¿Van a ir? Porque yo esto no me lo pierdo por nada. Aun estoy tratando de hacerme a la idea de Rococo y Fidio _**-dijo mientras reía.

-Claro que vamos - dijo sonriendo, estando de acuerdo con su amigo que eso era bastante extraño.

Jamás se imaginaron que el destino uniría a esos dos.

**Continuará…**

**Este fic no será muy largo (mas bien es bastante corto) pero me divertí mucho escribiéndolo en el próximo capítulo nos vemos en el Congo y nos enteraremos a quien Fidio Aldena invito a su boda… ya conocen a estos Italianos son la mar de sociables XD pobre Rococo se le lleno la aldea XD espero que lo disfruten el fic yo disfrute escribirlo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo**** 2**

-Levántate, Mamoru, que ya llegamos -le empujó Fudou despertándolo.

-Ya voy -Endou se restregó los ojos, abriéndolos inconforme. Natsumi ya estaba de pie y todos esperaban por él. Endou se había quedado dormido casi al despegar de Japón.

-Sé más simpático, Akio -rio Kidou besando a su novio.

-Claro, como tú no has tenido que bancártelo roncando todo el rato a tu lado. Hemos sido Natsumi y yo quienes lo hemos tenido que aguantar -se quejo Akio.

Natsumi había viajado en el asiento de la ventanilla, Endou a su lado y Akio a su izquierda.

-Menos palabrería y bajemos que Goushu tiene que estar esperándonos.-les dijo Goenji con su maleta de mano ya agarrada. Goushu Flare había quedado en ir a recoger a todos para hacerle el favor a los novios, dado que ya igual tenía que recoger a su viejo amigo y compañero delantero, Goenji.

Los chicos bajaron y fueron a recoger las maletas, no que llevaran mucho. Casi todos solo traían sus maletas de manos, pero Natsumi llevaba dos maletas además de la suya de mano.

-Eh, amor -habló Natsumi-esos dos chicos de ahí, ¿No se te hacen conocidos? -preguntó señalando donde habían dos americanos, claramente perdidos.

Ambos chicos eran rubios, aunque con diferentes tonos de color. Uno tenía el pelo largo, recogido en una coleta, llevaba un par de gafas grandes como Kidou y era bastante alto. El otro tenía el cabello más dorado que rubio, peinado hacia los lados y los ojos azules, era muy apuesto y ambos chicos discutían mientras señalaban los carteles de direcciones del aeropuerto.

-Son… Mark Kruger y Dylan Keigth de Unicorn. Estoy seguro -dijo Yuuto Kidou y Fudou asintió. Los había reconocido también.

Endou sonrió acercándose a ellos.

-¡Mark, Dylan! -saludó mientras corría hacia ellos. Ambos americanos se voltearon al escuchar sus nombres y sonrieron al reconocer al castaño.

-Pero si es Endou Mamoru -saludó Dylan en japonés con un marcado acento americano. -No has cambiado nada… solo un poco mas de pinchos en el pelo.

-Hello -le saludó Mark con una sonrisa -¿Estas aquí por la boda?

-Igual que ustedes, adivino -asintió Endou.

-Fidio nos invitó -asintió Mark con una sonrisa-. Se supone que un amigo de Urupa nos venía a buscar, pero estamos algo… extraviados por culpa de Mark -sonrió Dylan.

-¡Ey!-se quejó Dylan.

-Oh, chicos ¿Alguna ves se separaran? -rio Endou divertido. En la TFI nunca los había visto al uno sin el otro. Al parecer eso no había cambiado en todos esos años, tanto así que en la TFI se solía pensar en ambos como los capitanes y no solo en Mark.

-Que lo intente y lo castro -aseguró Dylan levantando su mano y dejándole ver un anillo de boda.

Mark sonrió con resignación alzando su mano y mostrándole el suyo.

-Oh, cielos. Están casados ¡Eso es genial! Felicidades -les dijo a ambos.

-Gracias-asintieron sonriente los americanos.

-Vengan con nosotros, vamos todos para el mismo sitio -les dijo Kidou amablemente.

Los americanos aceptaron con alivio era agradable dejar de estar perdidos completamente.

-¿Quién más viene? -preguntó Endou con curiosidad a los dos americanos.

-Pues conociendo a Fidio seguro invito a Teres, a Edgar a media Italia y sepa Dios a quien más. Ese italiano si que es sociable -rio Dylan. -Pobre Urupa, seguro que no sabe en que se metió. Fidio es amigo de todo el mundo.

Mientras, a lo lejos, divisaban a Goushu Flare y a Goenji que se apresuraba hacia él. Ambos se abrasaron palmeándose las espaldas y saludándose con alegría. Goushu vio a los americanos acercarse con los japoneses y sonrió.

-Vaya que suerte, los consigo a todos a la vez, así no tenemos que esperar más-les sonrió indicándoles que le siguieran hasta una camioneta donde subieron todos.

-o-o-o-o-

El trayecto hasta la aldea donde vivían los Little Gigant tomó unos 45 minutos. Mientras, disfrutaban de paisaje.

Kidou estaba sentado en las piernas de Fudou mientras se susurraban cosas, esos dos podían pasar aun por adolecentes enamorados con esa actitud de arrumacos que se cargaban… bueno también había que ver que estaban disfrutando su rencuentro apenas habían empezado a andar después del final del Holy Road.

Goenji en el asiento del copiloto hablaba de todo y nada con Goushu, recordando los tiempos en que ambos eran delanteros en el mismo equipo en la liga profesional.

Mark y Dylan platicaban en voz baja en ingles tomados de la mano mientras señalaban de ves en cuando algo que vieran por el camino y les llamara la atención, obviamente cuando alguien les hablaba respondían en japonés que era el idioma que todos tenían en común, pero cuando sólo platicaban entre ellos, lo hacían en ingles. Se notaba que les era más cómodo.

Solo Endou y Natsumi no estaban en las actitudes de las otras dos parejitas, entiéndase por Mark y Dylan, Akio y Yuuto. Ellos más bien estaban como Goenji y Goushu como dos viejos amigos disfrutando del viaje.

Al llegar bajaron y vieron a un entusiasmado Fidio salir corriendo de una casita de madera, acercándose al auto sin darle tiempos siquiera a bajar abriendo la puerta y abrasando primero a Mamoru que rio devolviéndole el abraso para luego jalar a Mark y a Dylan al que abrasó ante la risa de los dos americanos. El italiano era eléctrico. Luego saltó sobre Kidou y Fudou, sus compañeros de la liga profesional de Italia.

Desde el pórtico de la casa de madera bajaba Rococo quien les observaba con una sonrisa, más calmado que su prometido y acercándose a saludar, empezando por Natsumi dado que Fidio tenía acaparados a los dos americanos, a Endou, a Yuuto y a Akio. Luego saludó a Goenji y al fin su prometido le dejó saludar a los dos americanos, a los dos japoneses amigos de Italia y a Endou con el que se abrasó como si fuera su hermano. Bueno ni tan lejos. Ambos estaban unidos por su cariño hacia el viejo Daisuke Endou que era como un abuelo para ambos. Mientras él los saludaba Fidio al fin prestó atención a Natsumi y a Goenji saludándolos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno, al más puro estilo italiano.

-Que alegría que llegaran -les dijo Rococo -. No saben la alegría que nos da que hayan venido, en este momento tan importante para Fidio y para mi -dijo recuperando a su enérgico prometido al tomarlo de la cintura. Fidio alzó sus ojos azules conectándolos con los negros de Rococo que lo besó, ambos se miraban con evidente amor -. Como decía, bienvenidos -rio separando su boca de la de Fidio. Le costaba mantener sus manos lejos del cuerpo de su precioso prometido de cabellos castaños.

-Gracias a ti por invitarnos. No como estos dos que se casaron y no invitaron -acusó Endou a Mark y Dylan señalándolo acusatoriamente con el dedo -. Mal agradecidos. Yo los invité a mi boda -aseguró claro que por compromisos con la liga americana no habían podido acudir pero habían enviado un regalo y sus mejores deseos, pero el punto es que él los había invitado.

-Nos casamos en las vegas, no tuvimos tiempo de invitar a nadie -se disculpo Dylan divertido mientras Fidio exigía ver sus anillos.

-¿Ustedes casados? Eso si que no es sorprendente. Era solo cuestión de tiempo -dijo una voz detrás de ellos y cuando se voltearon vieron al gemelo perdido de Kazemaru solo que un poco más alto que este. O al menos eso parecía Edgar Valtinas.

El capitán de Inglaterra no había cambiado mucho en todo ese tiempo. Aun seguía pareciendo un caballero cuando se acercó sonriente a ellos. A su lado un peligris que reconocieron como Phillip Owen el mejor amigo de Edgar.

-Valtinas -le saludó Endou con una enorme sonrisa estrechando su mano.

-¿Y a mí no me saludan?-preguntó un gigantesco y moreno argentino.

-¡Teres! -se alegró Endou al ver a Teres Tolue el moreno capitán de Argentina.

Estuvieron un buen rato hablando todos a la vez. Tenían tanto que ponerse al día todos, de la vida, todo ahí en el pórtico de la casa de Rococo, que al igual que ellos y Fidio hablaban casi a millas por segundo.

Como si no fuera suficiente, Hidetoshi Nakata el antiguo capitán de Fidio, acompañado por Luca y Mac Rainejo el capitán de Brasil que también estaban ahí y había venido con Falcao De Silva el portero de Brasil y Leonardo Almeida delantero de Brasil, se acercaron y de pronto todo lo que se escuchaba era a los antiguos capitanes (mas Yuuto, Akio, Goenji, Mark Kruger, Falcao, Leonardo y Phillip Owen) hablando de futbol y de la TFI cuando ellos participaron, riendo.

Goushu dejó a la bola de montoneros y entró a la casa de Rococo como si fuera la suya acompañado de Natsumi y sirvieron refresco para llevar al pórtico y repartir a los obsesionados con el futbol. Endou y compañía eran los últimos en llegar ya todos los demás habían llegado.

Toda la selección Italiana que había jugado con Fidio en la TFI estaban ahí, mas obviamente los Little Gigant que vivían en el lugar, los capitanes de los equipos rivales que también eran considerados amigos por Rococo y Fidio e incluso varios de los miembros de Inazuma Japón, aunque Endou y compañía aun no lo supiera en ese momento. Por ejemplo estaba Tachimukai Yuuki y Cain Saito. Ellos eran muy buenos amigos, casi los mejores y llevaban una gran amistad vía skype y Facebook. Estaba Tsunami Josuke quien era buen amigo de Skid, pues aunque ninguno de los dos jugó nunca para el mismo equipo, si habían chocado en varios concursos de Surf, dado que ambos eran surfistas aficionados. Shiro Fubuki era otro de los invitados, él había sido invitado por Ryu Skell, Ryu y él eran amigos desde el final del torneo de la TFI. Todo había empezado cuando Ryu le había enviado un request por Facebook, Shiro se lo había aceptado y luego se habían echo muy buenos amigos, incluso Ryu había ido a Haruken donde Shiro le había enseñado a esquiar y Shiro ya había viajado en otra ocasión al Congo a visitar a Ryu. En cierto modo ambos eran como hermanos, Ryu había llenado el vacío que la muerte de Atsuya le había dejado. Y el último de los Inazuma que estaba ahí no era otro que el mismo Kazemaru Ichirota, él y Windy Fast eran muy buenos amigos. De echo este era el segundo viaje de Kazemaru al Congo. La primera vez que vino fue para la boda de Windy y Goushu, que a diferencia de la gran boda que se habían empeñado en hacer Fidio como buen italiano, había sido una mucho más discreta a la que los únicos extranjeros invitados habían sido Goenji y Kazemaru.

**Continuará…**

**Mia-Barton-Pues muchas gracias espero que te guste el nuevo capi, el proximo sera mas largo ^^**

queen-chiibi-Muchas gracias si la idea era hacer algo gracioso espero lograrlo XD


	3. Chapter 3

Me disculpo desde ya por todos los errores (horrores) de ortografía que pueda tener, pero mi ortografía no es muy buena (y la dixlesia no ayuda nada) y no tengo beta, juro que cuando consiga una y me corriga subo el capitulo corregido mientras hice lo que puede así que sonrían y disfruten ^^

-o-o-o-

**Capitulo 3**

Los italianos habían insistió en organizarle una fiesta de despedida de soltero a Fidio y los Pequeños gigantes no se podían quedar atrás así que habían terminado organizándole una también a Rococo y los invitados divididos entre las dos fiestas.

Angelo Cabrini y Gianluca _Z_anardi los instigadores de toda la locura de la fiesta de despedida de soltero habían acabado con todo el equipo Italiano en la de Fidio, mientras que Skid y Dragon Hill que se habían encargado de seguirles el juego con todos los pequeños gigantes habían acabado en la de Rococo mientras los otros invitados se habían dividido. Endo, Kazemaru, Natsumi, Goenji, Fubuki, Tsunami, Tachimukai, Mac Raniejo, Falcao Da Silva y Leonardo Almeida habían acabado con Rococo y los pequeños gigantes celebrando, mientras que Akio, Yuuto, Edgar, Teres, Mark, Dylan, Hidetoshi, Luca y Phillip habían acabado en la de Fidio.

-¿En qué piensas?-se sentó a su lado Endou Mamoru con una cerveza sobresaltando a Rococo que tenía la cabeza en Babia, mientras observaba sin observar realmente a Natsumi bailando con Cain Saito, junto a Goushu y Windy.

-En Fidio- admitió con una sonrisa culpable Rococo.

-Ahh que lindos-se burlo Tsunami sentándose al otro lado de su antiguo capitán-ni siquiera están casados y no pueden pesar en apartarse el uno del otro… ahh el amor-canturreo burlonamente la antigua palmera rosa ya no tan palmera, seguía siendo alto, moreno y de cabellos rosas, pero ahora usaba espejuelos y no llevaba el pelo con tantos pinchos.

-Solo tienes envidia por que yo estoy a punto de casarme con mi lindo delantero italiano, mientras tu aun sigues dando vuelta alrededor de cierto portero sin atreverte a entrarle… cobarde-le sonrió Rococo asiendo sonrojar al chico del surf.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?-balbuceo dándole un trago a su cerveza.

-Venga tampoco te sientas mal, tu gemelo malvado, Skid, tampoco tiene el valor de entrarle a mi pequeño Cain-se rió.

-o-o-o-o-

-Venga te estás quedando conmigo Fidio-se quejo Angelo. El Italiano negó con la cabeza cruzado de brazos.

-Quiero ir con Rococo-se quejo el castaño.

-Pero se supone que es tu fiesta de despedida-le dijo Gianluca.

-Perfecto hagámosla juntas y todos contentos, tomamos y bebemos-sonrió Fidio como si la solución fuera obvia.

-Pero, pero….-trato de decir Angelo.

-¿Pero qué? Como esos pequeños gigantes se hayan atrevido a llevarle una stripper a mi futuro esposo los reviento a balonazos-dijo Fidio al más puro estilo Goenji Shuuya con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-¿Qué?-se sobresalto Angelo al ver a la conclusión que había llegado Fidio con una gotita en la cabeza-para nada, ellos y nosotros apreciamos nuestra vida. Admito que Gianluca pensó en traerte una, pero Rococo amenazo con echarlo a los cocodrilos y a mí me gusta tener novio así que evite que lo hiciera-confeso el rubio que seguía pareciendo un angelito aun 10 años después.

-Angelo, ríndete y mejor arrastremos, toda esta comida y bebida al otro pabellón, no ves que Fidio no va a descansar hasta que pueda estar sobre Rococo-rio Mark Kruger la mar de divertido.

Fue así como terminaron cargando todo y cayendo dentro de la fiesta de los pequeños gigantes. La sonrisa de Rococo al ver a su prometido a la cabeza podría haber iluminado el mundo, aunque fue demasiado cuando se levanto y corrió a tomar a Fidio de la cintura alzándolo en el aire y besándolo.

-¿Son siempre así?-pregunto Goenji a Goushu tratando de no romper a reir.

-¿Así de empalagosos?-pregunto Goushu.

-Cada día-le aseguraron Windy y Goushu a la vez.

-A que lindo es el amor-sonrió Kazemaru divertido.

-o-o-o-o-

Unir las dos fiesta había terminado por ser más divertido sobre todo porque los italiano no tenían vergüenza ni madre por lo que parecía y sacaban a bailar a todo el mundo eran tan sociables y descarados como Fidio, se veía que lo llevaban en la sangre.

-¿Venga te estás quedando conmigo?-Sonrió Teres Tolue a Edgar Valtinas, el ingles de cabellos celestes, alto pero de constitución delicada y ojos de un peculiar azul que hacían juego con su cabello, estaba retando al gran, alto fuerte y moreno ex-capitán de Argentina a un reto de copas. -¿en serio crees que puedes ganarme?-pregunto el argentino la mar de divertido.

Todo esto era culpa de Raniejo que se había puesto a tomarle el pelo a Edgar diciéndole que los ingleses no sabían tomar, que cualquier americano podía tomar el doble que ellos dado que veía que Edgar solo tomaba refresco. Obvio a alguien tan orgulloso como el ex–capitán de Inglaterra no se le podía retar con algo así, así que Raniejo viendo que lo iba a retar a un concurso de copa había señalado a Teres y le había dicho.

-Te apuesto a que Tolue bebe más que tu.

Y ahí había ido él ingles de frente a retarle a un concurso de copas.

-Siempre puede retirarse pero… eso será automáticamente mi triunfo-le recordó Edgar.

-Anda Teres no te dejes-reía Dylan metiendo baza.

-¿O tienes miedo de nuestro Edgar?-metía sisaña también Mark. Ante la presión Teres no pudo más que encogerse de hombros y asentir.

-Qué conste que te di la oportunidad de salvar el orgullo Edgar… esta vez vas a perder-le dijo el moreno sentándose frente a el mientras Fidio que no se perdía detalle traía dos botellas completas de Wisky y dos vasos pequeños poniéndole una botella y un vaso a cada uno enfrente.

-Pueden comenzar caballeros, ¿Rococo estas tomando el tiempo?-pregunto a su prometido que estaba poniendo el cronometro del reloj.

-Si amor, el que más beba en menos tiempo gana-les dijo Rococo.

-o-o-o-o-

-Ustedes quieren ver a Edgar humillado ¿verdad?-pregunto Phillip Owen con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡Oye!-se quejo Edgar-más confianza-exigió.

Phillip suspiro sabiéndose perdidos Edgar no aguantaba ni dos copas sin empezar a decir incoherencias… con cinco ya se quería sacar la ropa, con 7 acababa debajo de una mesa desmayado.

-Vale Edgar, aguanta por el orgullo de Inglaterra-sonrió Phillip resignado-representa a los europeos.

-Nos fastidiamos si Edgar nos representa en un concurso de copas ganaron los americanos-le susurro Gianluca a Angelo al oído mientras el angelito de los italianos reía divertido.

-Empiecen-ordeno Rococo. Copa tras copa, Teres llenaba su vaso de shot sin inmutarse, pero Edgar cada vez tomaba más lento y hacia mas mueca, a la 5ta copa su cabeza cayó sobre la mesa mientras balbuceaba incoherencias.

-Gana Teres con 10 chupitos vs 5 chupitos.-anuncio Rococo parando el reloj mientras todos celebraban y Phillip reía resignado ya sabía que eso pasaría.

-Venga Edgar-rió Teres moviéndose para sentarse junto a Edgar y tratarlo de levantar, Edgar le miro con ojos brillantes de borracho y le palmeo la cara con una mano.

-Pero si es Teles-dijo con la lengua enredada-pero que guapo estas-dijo palpando sus fuertes brazos- uhmm mucho musculo así me gusta... shi señor-asintió tambaleándose cuando se intento mover por lo que el Argentino lo sostuvo.

-Suficiente alcohol para usted señor-dijo Teres agradeciendo ser moreno para que no se le notara el sonrojo-será mejor llevarte a dormir la turca-dijo buscando con la vista a Phillip, pero este se encontraba bailando con una prima de Rococo era obvio que no iba a dejar de hacerlo-bueno supongo que te llevare yo-suspiro levantándose y pasándole una mano por la cintura a Edgar para ayudar a caminar al borrachito.-Mark, Dylan-llamo a los dos americanos que se comían la boca el uno al otro, Dylan sentado sobre el regazo de Mark.- Podéis decirle a Phillip que no se preocupe por Edgar que me lo lleve a que duerma la turca-les dijo a los dos que apenas y le miraron asintiendo en su dirección.

-Bueno, bueno-hizo Hidetoshi hacer silencio a todos, haciendo levantar a Luca de su regazo para poderse levantar el también aunque no dejo ir muy lejos al rubio-Quiero brindar-dijo alzando su cerveza estaba un poquito achispado pero ni de lejos estaba borracho apenas estaba… contento-Por la felicidad de los novios. Por nuestro Fidio a quien le afecto tanto nunca haber logrado meterle un gol a Rococo en la FFI que decidió meterle un gol en el matrimonio-dijo en tono pícaro y jocoso haciendo reír a los invitados por el doble sentido de meterle un gol al antiguo portero de los pequeños gigantes.

-Salud-rieron todos alzando sus copas.

-Salud-repitió Rococo-pero en realidad, en esta relación yo me pongo el traje de delantero… soy el que mete los goles-dijo en tono jocoso también asiendo sonrojar a Fidio.

-Solo por ahora, cuando nos casemos yo quiero mi oportunidad de delantero-dijo Fidio con un puchero.

-Vale, pero no te quejes si hago como siempre paro el gol y lo revierto-le beso Rococo la mar de divertido, las pocas veces que su pequeño Italiano había querido ser seme, digamos que Rococo se había encargado de persuadirlo de una forma muy sensual que siempre dejaba al Italiano bajo el rogando por mas.

-Ahhh que lindo, alcen la mano los que creen que Rococo debe dejarse meter un gol-rió Angelo, los de Italia por solidaridad alzaron sus manos mientras los del Congo y los de Japón también, pero solo por fastidiar a Rococo.

-Vale son mayoría-rio Rococo alzando sus manos en señal de rendición-algún día que este lo suficientemente borracho como para no saber mi nombre amor, tal como Edgar después de su concurso de copas mientras piropeaba a Teres, tu me meterás un gol-le prometió a Fidio.

-No te sientas tan mal Fidio… a mi tampoco me dejan meter gol-le consoló Angelo-y mira que lo intento-rió mirando a Ginaluca que se rasco la cabeza divertido.

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Natsumi un tanto perdida sin entender la conversación de fútbol con doble sentido.

-Cosas de jugadores-rió Mac quitándole importancia y consolando a Natsumi con una sonrisa divertida-solo los futbolistas podemos entenderlo.

-El portero que se pasa recibiendo goles a diestra y siniestra literalmente es Falcao-rio Dylan acusando al moreno brasileño de rastas y pañoleta en la cabeza.

-Ehh que también e metido gol-se quejo Falcao de lo más tranquilo le gustaba que le metieran esos goles de los que hablaban pensó dándole una mirada divertida a sus compañeros.

-Sera a Leonardo por qué no veo a Mac dejándose-rio Dylan.

-Bueno pero lo he metido que es lo que importa- admitió Falcao que así era la cosa.

-Dios son unos pervertidos-rió Mamoru agarrándose la pansa todos sabían que los tres brasileños vivían en un trío, nadie entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba pero si los otros eran felices así por ellos estaba bien. –Venga Raniejo déjate que los pobres tienen derecho.

-Lo siento Mamoru pero soy pésimo portero prefiero ni acercarme a la portería para que no me metan goles-negó Mac-déjate tu que se que a los porteros les gusta un buen gol de vez en cuando-dijo arqueando las cejas pícaramente.

-Sigue por ese camino y duermes con el perro-bromeo Falcao.

-Que va a Rococo y a mí no nos gusta que nos metan goles nos hiere el orgullo-rió mientras Rococo asentía después de todo eran los mejores porteros ahí.

-Dejemos la conversación de goles y no goles-se quejo Tachimukai-que a mí no me meten uno ni aunque esté dispuesto a dejarme-dijo y se notaba que este ya estaba borrachito mientras miraba acusadoramente a su mejor amigo de cabellos rosas.

-Toma Tsunami directa y sin anestesia-se rio Skid de él, asiendo sonrojar al surfista.

-Paz, paz-rió Saito pellizcando a Skid-Aunque esa si fue directa Tsunami-no puedo evitar también tomarle el cabello a la palmera rosa sabiendo que su amigo bebía los vientos por el pero era muy tímido había que aprovechar que el alcohol le había envalentonado. -Juguemos verdad o reto-propuso y casi todos asintieron asiendo un enorme circulo y acomodándose por donde podían para poder jugar, casi todos se pusieron de inmediato en parejitas menos los solteros que se metieron donde pudieron y los abstemios que prefirieron seguir tomando y comiendo antes de jugar con la bola de montoneros por que jugar con ellos… podía ser peligroso

**Continuar…**

¿Que creen ustedes que pase entre Teres y nuestro lindo ex-capitán ingles borracho?  
¿Se aprovechara Teres de Edgar... o sera Edgar el que se aprovechara de Teres?

¿Bueno que pasara en este juego?

¿Alguna petición especial para el juego?

¿Que os gustaría ver?

Muajajaja mi vena malvada se divertirá mucho el próximo capitulo.

¿Que tal la conversación de goles? ¿pudieron seguirla o estaban tan perdidos como Natsumi?

**hina05**-Creo que solo le falto invitarme a mi, por que como bien dijo nuestro lindo Americano en el capitulo anterior seguro se invito a media Italia y media FFI XD

**Mia-Barton**-Jajaja que va aquí nada de solterones XD Como podrás ver de Roniejo ese termino mejor que todos diría yo XD y en cuanto a Nakata, siempre e dicho que el y Lucas se ven hermosos juntos *o* ese Lucas siempre al pie del ca~non con el siguiéndolo en todas sus aventuras eso es amor ^^

**fudou-123**-Muchas gracias Fudou chan ^^

**pervertida yaoista**-Goenji se quedara con un lindo chico de hielo que también fue a la fiesta juju del Congo los que estan solteros (y los que no tambien *cofEndocof*) salen con pareja palabra de honor XD

**queen-chiibi**-Jajaja es que imaginata pobre Rococo, como dicen si no puedes con el enemigo... unetele XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4: De juegos primera parte.**

-¿Quién empezará? –preguntó Luca.

-Cedámosle el honor a los novios -dijo Hidetoshi.

-Bien –Rococo se frotó las manos con una sonrisa maliciosa y tomando la botella del centro la hizo girar, la botella dio vuelta y se detuvo delante de Mark Kruger. La sonrisa de Rococo se pareció bastante a la del gato Chesire mientras le preguntaba a Mark -¿Verdad o reto?

Mark tragó saliva, cada huesito de su cuerpo le decía que gritara verdad. Nada podía ser tan malo como un reto del malicioso de Rococo, pero si decía verdad sabía que todos lo molestarían hasta la otra vida así que armándose de valor respondió:

-Reto, mi querido Rococo.

-Te reto a que le quites la camisa a Dylan, le eches chocolate sobre el pecho y lo lamas todo -dijo tendiendo la mano, sabiendo que uno de sus compañeros le pasaría la mentada botella de sirope de chocolate y no se equivoco, Maxi Ride se la pasó –. Tú decides, sino, tienes que aguantar el castigo que será… Una nalgada de parte de cada participante de la fiesta.

-Eres retorcido -extendió la mano para que le pasaran el chocolate, mientras Dylan hacía un puchero.

-Pero y yo que culpa tengo. No era mi reto -se quejó.

-Vale, tienes razón -sonrió Rococo con maldad y justo cuando Mark creyó que se salvaría este dijo-. En ese caso que sea Maxi ya que es soltero -dijo malicioso.

Dylan le arrebató la botella de chocolate y jaló a Mark.

-Tan siquiera inténtalo y te castro. Andando -le ordeno quitándose la camisa dejando a la vista su bien formada parte superior. Mark sonrió sabiendo que su esposo era celoso como solo él podía serlo, así que tomó la botella de chocolate y dejando caer sensualmente el liquido oscuro sobre el pecho de Dylan se dedico a lamerlo por un largo y torturante minuto, concentrándose en el área de los pezones y dándole tremendo calentón a sus amigos. Eso que el juego sólo empezaba.

-Suficiente -les corto Rococo después del minuto-. Tu turno de girar la botella, Mark -le indicó.

El chico asintió, pero no antes de limpiar bien a su Dylan que sin duda esa noche iba a pedir la revancha después de lo excitado que había quedado, además de ponerle la camisa. Ya los mirones habían visto mucho de lo que era suyo.

Mark hizo girar la botella y esta vez, la botella apuntó a Goenji Shuuya. Mark sonrió malicioso. Era el momento de su venganza.

-¿Verdad o Reto, Goenji-san? -sonrió como el mismo diablo haciendo estremecer al ex-setei.

-Reto -Goenji no iba a ser menos. Tenía un orgullo y una hombría que defender.

-Perfecto, te reto a… que le muerdas una nalga a Fubuki -sonrió-. Eso o castigo -sonrió mientras el pobre Shiro se ponía más rojo que una amapola.

Goenji se viró hacia Fubuki que estaba a su lado y que casi se tragó su lengua al ver la mirada decidida del sujeto.

-Goe... Goenji -trató de decir, pero Goenji le dio un suave empujo hacia delante por lo que Shiro se fue de frente y tuvo que usar sus manos para sostenerse quedando sobre sus manos y rodillas a cuatro patas-¡Hentai! -grito cuando sintió las manos de Goenji en su cintura. Estaba muerto de la vergüenza, pero Goenji ni por aludido, él sólo se acercó a Shiro y mordisqueo sensualmente, atreves del pantalón, una de sus lindas y redondeadas nalgas.

-Ehhh eso no se vale -se quejó Mark.

-No dijiste nada sobre la ropa -sonrió Goenji ayudando al más que rojo Shiro a sentarse con una mirada de superioridad. Él tenía razón.

-Tramposo -se quejó Mark cruzándose de brazos.

-No importa, amor, el espectáculo valió la pena. Sobre todo por la cara de Shiro -sonrió Dylan.

Esta vez la botella giró de manos de Goenji y el desafortunado fue… Kazemaru.

-Kaze-chan -sonrió Goenji. Era la hora de su venganza -¿Verdad o Reto?

-¿Re…reto? -dijo dudoso.

Goenji rio macabramente, recordando a cuando era el malvado emperador del Fifth Sector. Al ver la carita de espanto de Kazemaru suavizó la expresión.

-Vale, vale. Por nuestra vieja amistad tendré piedad de ti -decidió-. Te reto a que… que le des un beso francés a Mamoru entiéndase con lengua, que nuestro Endou pruebe lo que es un beso entre hombres -dijo él de lo mas "piadoso".

-Pero… pero… Pero Endou está casado -trató de protestar el peli azul.

-Pues lo hubiese pensado antes de meterse al juego y si no quería no se hubiese metido -dijo Goenji sin remordimiento.

-Es eso o el castigo -dijo Kidou apoyando a Goenji mientras mostraba su mano -. Se vera linda marcada en tu trasero.

-La mía se marcara mas -aseguro Fidio ayudando a meter basa.

-En sus sueños, la mía si que le quedara bien marcadita -aseguró Tsunami.

-No dejare que le peguen en las nalgas a Kaze -aseguró Endou. Todos sabían que haría eso por su complejo de héroe-. No importa Kaze-chan, somos amigos. Besémonos -le sonrió-. Es sólo un juego.

Kazemaru se puso más rojo que el pelo de Hiroto (que no estaba ahí), pero asintió. Endou estaba sentado a su lado, así que sólo tuvo que virarse hacia este y poner nervioso sus manos en los hombros de Endou.

Endou le sonrió tan él, es decir, tan relajado y feliz, poniendo con toda naturalidad las manos en la cintura de Ichirota y levantándolo como si no pesara nada. Lo sentó de lado entre sus piernas y lo atrajo hacia él inclinando su cabeza y apoderándose de sus labios ante los chiflidos de los chicos.

-Lengua, lengua -canturreaba Rainejo.

Endou los complació y exploro con su lengua la dulce boca de Kazemaru. No puedo evitar excitarse, Kazemaru encajaba en sus brazos de forma perfecta y nunca había dado un beso como ese. Prontos ambos se olvidaron que eran observados mientras se comían la boca mutuamente más pegados que las lapas de Mark y Dylan o los empalagosos de Rococo y Fidio.

-Suficiente, chicos, pasó un minuto -sonrió Goenji, pero los aludidos ni lo escucharon, estaban en su mundo mientras todos reían. Akio tocó el hombro de Mamoru trayéndolo de vuelta al presente.

-Reto cumplido -les indicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Eh? -Mamoru tenía problemas para recordar hasta su nombre en ese momento.

-Que es el turno de Kazemaru de girar la botella -dijo Akio como si nada, la mar de divertido.

-Ah, sí -se sonrojó Kazemaru volviendo a su lugar y cruzándose de piernas para ocultar su incomoda erección. Mamoru si que sabía besar.

Nadie lo noto sólo Yuuto que vio lo pálida que se había puesto Natsumi después de la escena. A lo mejor era hora de parar el juego.

-Suficiente de verdad o reto -ordenó Kidou levantándose -. Es hora de otro juego -detuvo las protestas-. Es hora del juego del pepino -sonrió. Algunos sonrieron conociendo el juego y otros no sabían de que hablaba Kidou y lo miraron con curiosidad.

-¿El juego del pepino? -preguntó Goushu curioso desde donde estaba parado mirando el juego, él no se había apuntado al juego por que si hacía algo como lo que habían echo ahí a alguien que no fuera su Windy, este le mataría o peor… le mandaría a dormir a la sala. Y había cosas que un hombre simplemente no podía soportar. Dormir sin el cálido cuerpo de tu amado, sin poderle meter su gran polla en el prieto culito, era una de esas cosas en opinión de Goushu.

-Es como el juego de la papa caliente -les explicó Kidou y al ver que muchos quedaron igual Akio tomó el relevo para explicar. Kidou podía ser un genio, pero a veces olvidaba que los demás no lo eran.

-Os explicó. Necesitamos un pepino grande, música y hacer un circulo con todos los invitados, En el circulo uno va de pie y el de al lado de rodillas, El que esta de pie tiene que sostener el pepino entre los muslos para que el que esta al lado -que es su pareja en el juego- lo tome con la boca y ponga entre los muslos del que tenga a la derecha. Este lo aguanta con sus muslos se vira hacia el próximo de rodillas a la derecha y este lo recibe con la boca. Así se pasa hasta que se para la música, cuando se pare la música la pareja en posición del pepino pierde y sale del juego. El juego es obligatorio jugarlo en parejas, el dominante de pie el sumiso de rodillas -explicó Akio.

Todos se emocionaron y estaban haciendo parejas rápidamente, el problema lo tenían el trio de brasileño por que era un juego de dos y ellos eran tres así que lo echaron a suerte, terminaron por ir Mac y Falcao, mientras Leonardo sacaba el celular para grabarles.

-Natsumi, juguemos -le pidió Endou.

-Mejor juega con Kazemaru -le siseo venenosa y celosa. Pero como Endou Mamoru, es Endou Mamoru ni enterado se dio y sólo sonrió contento.

-Vale -se volteó y corrió a buscar a Kazemaru -¡Kaze, Kaze juguemos juntos! -le pidió.

-Pero… Pero Natsumi-san….

-Oh, no te preocupes. A ella no le importa -le dijo tomándolo de la mano y jalándolo al circulo que se empezaba a formar.

-Eh, bueno, vale -sonrió Kazemaru, dejándose jalar con un leve sonrojo y buscando un espacio en el círculo.

Las cosas terminaron así. Rococo de pie y su Fidio de rodillas. A su derecha Endou de pie y de rodilla Kazemaru, junto a ellos Goenji como el dominante y el sonrojado Fubuki como el sumiso, si sus estudiantes se llegaran a enterar Shiro jamás sería capaz de mirarlos a la cara de nuevo. A la derecha de ellos estaba Goushu como dominante y su esposo Windy como sumiso. Junto a ellos Akio había ganado el cara o cruz que él y Kidou hicieron para decidir el papel del dominante así que Kidou era el que estaba de rodillas. Le seguían Tsunami que se había armado de valor para pedirle al tímido portero de ojos azules Tachimukai Yuuki que fuera su pareja y este alegre aun por la bebida había aceptado; no exepto de sonrojo. Mac y Falcao estaban a su lado, Mac obviamente de dominante y Falcao de sumiso. Junto a ellos Mark y Dylan, Mark como dominante y Dylan como el sumiso de rodillas, otro más que había perdido el juego de cara o cruz al tirar una moneda al aire. A su lado Hidetoshi de pie y Luca como su sumiso, Skid y Cain junto a ellos, Skid de dominante Cain de sumiso, junto a ellos Rafael de dominante y Marco de sumiso y cerrando el círculo Angelo y Gianluca, Gianluca de pie Angelo de rodillas junto a él.

-¿Cual será el premio? -preguntó Falcao jocosamente, una vez todos en sus lugares.

-De eso me encargué yo. Compre yo mismo los premios para los juegos -sonrió Angelo levantándose un momento para correr a buscar una bolsa negra de un sex shop y eligió dos objetos que sacó en sus respetivos envoltorio. Un tapón anal de colores neones y lubricante de melocotón que se calentaba al contacto de la piel.

-¿Tú elegiste eso? -preguntó Endou sonrojado, pensando que tan inocente que se veía el Cabrini.

-Que va, lo eligieron Marcos y Rafael –dijo señalándolos, mientras estos sonreía orgullosos -. Yo elegí esto -sonrió sacando un vibrador monstruoso lleno de protuberancias y curvado en la punta muy interesante -. Me recordaba al de Gian -dijo el rubito mirando con ojos soñadores a Gianluca antes de volverlo a meterlo en la bolsa negra y dejar los premios elegidos sobre la mesa. Al volver a su posición Gianluca lo besó.

-Ese premio será mio. Ese tapón se verá precioso dentro de Luca -aseguró Nakata.

-Na se vera mejor en Falcao o Leonardo, así que iremos por el -le retó Mac.

-Que gane el mejor -dijo Dylan.

-¿Listas, nenas lloronas? -sonrió Dragon Hill que se encargaba de la música para el juego.

Y el juego empezó. Los primeros en perder fueron Goushu y Windy, Windy había tenido el pepino todavía en la boca apunto de ponérselo entre los muslos a Akio cuando el juego se detuvo.

Así fueron saliendo las parejitas, hasta que al final en pie de lucha, quedaron Tachimukai y Tsunami, Endou con Kazemaru, Rococo con Fidio y Akio con Yuuto.

Rococo y Fidio se quedaron con el cuarto lugar, seguidos de ellos salieron eliminados Endou y Kazemaru, Endou acababa de recibir entre los muslos el pepino que le pasó Tachimukai cuando la música paró. Así quedaron a la final Akio con Yuuto y Tachimukai con Tsunami. En una muy reñida y cerrada lucha, ganaron Tachimukai y Tsunami. Kidou y Tachimukai se pusieron de pie, uno dándole un beso de consolación a su competitivo oji-verde y el otro saltando de alegría por haber ganado.

-¡Ganamos, Tsunami! -saltaba Tachimukai chocando los cinco con el pelirosa.

-Sí -celebró Tsunami tomándolo de la cintura y alzándolo en el aire para celebrar-. Somos los mejores -sonrió y en un impulso besó a Tachimukai que se hiso agua entre los brazos del surfista derritiéndose como mantequilla en sus brazos.

-Así se hace, hasta que Tsunami se anima a hacer una tentativa de gol -rio Rococo mientras Angelo les pasaba el premio a los ganadores -. Ahora sólo falta que le den uso a su premio.

Tachimukai se sonrojo pero Tsunami estaba envalentonado por el ambiente de la fiesta.

-Oh créanme que voy a hacer ese gol –aseguro Tsunami-. Y le daremos uso a esto -dijo acariciando el trasero del chico de manera pervertida, mientras lo sostenía contra él.

-Tsunami-san….-balbuceó Tachimukai.

-¿Es que no quieres? -le preguntó Tsunami pícaramente.

-Sí, si quiero -sonrió dulcemente el portero, asintiendo con entusiasmo.

-Y con esto, Skid, tu gemelo malvado te tomo la delantera -molesto Fidio al amigo de su esposo-. A este paso si no haces algo, Cain se va a morir virgen y yo no puedo permitir eso, así que tendré que presentarle a algunos amigos Italianos -les pico recibiendo una nalgada como castigo de su futuro esposo mientras Skid y Cain se sonrojaba.

-Bueno, bueno –habló Angelo llamando la atención de todos-. Aun ahí premios, así que el siguiente juego será…

**Continuará….**

Juju ¿Qué tal los juegos hasta ahora? Y esto sólo empieza, dejan que vean los juegos que siguen muajajajaja yo quiero estar en esa fiesta. Bueno para el próximo cap faltan dos juegos mas (muajajaja) entregarle sus regalos para la luna de miel a los novios (o sea los regalitos sexuales XD los de la boda son mas… "útiles" ya saben cosas como una tostadora, una bajilla, cosas para su nueva casa y vida juntas (entiéndase por cosas aburridas XD)) y el como le va a Teres con nuestro lindo borrachito ingles que no aguanta nada tomando XD.

Por cierto, la ingenuidad de Endou a veces puede ser muy afortunada… ¿no les parece? XD

**Aika**-que peticion linda? Y no Kase no se quedara solito el se quedara con Endou XD para el matrimonio existe el divorcio XD

**kyokos-**Me encataria agregar a la seleccion correana sobre todo por el tulipan y el chico de hielo ademas del complejo de dios, pero no tendria mucha logica despues de todo ni Rococo ni Fidio que son los del bodorio jugaron nunca con ellos asi que no los conocen. ^^ Pero ahi Tsunami/Tachimukai al menos XD

**hina05** –Yo tambien lo deseo muajajajaja

**pervertida yaoista **–Me encanto tu idea pero ya estaba escrito el capitulo XD pero vere donde te pongo un rosesito entre esos dos para que seas felis XD

**queen-chiibi**-si los italianos son unos pachangeros de lo peor todo y Fidio aunque no tan obvio como Dylan es otro celoso mas XD

**Mia-Barton** –Vistes, ese Mac esta mejor parado que todos XD y Lucas y Hide son heermosos es como para ser un jamon en ese sadwish no crees? XD

**Kim Natsuyaki **–espero que el juego te gustara XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: De juegos segunda parte. **

-Bueno, bueno –habló Angelo llamando la atención de todos-, aun hay premios, así que el siguiente juego será… Pongámosle el Rocoquito a Rococo -rio Angelo y señalo a Gianluca y Marco que desenvolvían un poster de Rococo con solo un bañador. Era una foto que tenía Fidio y que habían imprimido y agrandado para el juego.

-¿Qué van a hacer con eso? -pregunto Rococo receloso.

-Esto -mostró Angelo una caja con penes de papel-. Es como ponerle la cola al buro -explicó-. Solo tenemos que lograr ponerte el pene donde va encima del bañador.

Así empezó el juego. Al primero que le vendaron los ojos y le dieron vueltas como a un trompo antes de dejarlo parado y mareado frente al poster fue a Kazemaru quien extendió sus manos con su pene de papel y lo pegó donde suponía más o menos debía quedar la entrepierna del moreno. Las carcajadas que escuchó antes de quitarse la venda le dejaron en claro que no lo había conseguido y cuando se quitó la venda pudo ver que le había puesto el pene en la pantorrilla izquierda. Luego de él fue Angelo quien le puso el pene en la barriga. Así siguieron cada uno de ellos, sin mucha suerte.

-Oh no definitivamente ahí no lo tengo-aseguro Rococo con una mueca cuando vio donde Leonardo le había puesto… el Rocoquito. Y es que Leonardo se lo había pegado en el cachete. El más cercano fue Cain que se lo puso en la cadera ante los comentarios de los chicos y las risas de Rococo.

-Ahora le toca al novio -empujaron a Fidio al frente vendándole los ojos y haciéndolo girar. Cuando lo soltaron frente al poster, Fidio muy tramposo, empezó a tantear el poster y cuando encontró el que había puesto Cain sólo se dejó llevar bajando unos centímetros y pegándolo. Antes de quitarse la venda supo que había ganado por el comentario de Rococo.

-Así se hace, mi Fidio. Él sabe donde lo tengo -rio el moreno.

Más Alcohol, más comida mas bromas y al fin Dylan propuso el próximo juego.

-Se trata del más rápido -informó Dylan- y este es para los semes -sonrió maquiavélico era la hora de la revancha de los ukes. Los semes fueron obligados a participar, recibiendo un plátano y un condón cada uno.

Yuuto tuvo que detener a Akio para que no se comiera el platano.

-El juego va así: el primero que abra el condón y se lo ponga al plátano… ¡Sin usar las manos! Gana -les informo Dylan-, mas te vale ganar Mark Kruger -le advirtió a su esposo que sonrió divertido-. Bien, pongan los plátanos sobre la mesa, pueden sostener el plátano con la mano para mantenerlo firme, pero no puede ayudarse de ellas para poner el condón o quedan descalificados -advirtió.

-Yo quiero grabar esto -sonrió Lucas sacando su móvil para grabar a los semes.

-Bien a la 1… a las 2…. Y…. a… las…3 -dio Dylan la señal. Los semes trataron de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero el ganador indiscutible fue Akio Fudou.

-Perfecto. Yo gané, denme mi premio, bebés perdedores -celebraba Akio quitándole el condón al plátano para poder comerlo.

Las bromas seguían, pero Goenji sólo sonrío acercándose a Fubuki que estaba sentado en una mesa solito.

-¿Quieres bailar? -le preguntó tendiendo una mano.

-¿Eh? -preguntó Fubuki asombrado. Luego se sonrojó y sonrío- Claro.

Dragon Hill que hacía de DJ había puesto una balada, así que pronto Rococo y Fidio se les unieron, así como Mark y Dylan, e incluso Tachimukai y Tsunami se apuntaron.

-Oh mira, Ichi-chan -señalo Endou-. Yo también quiero bailar -sonrío tomando la mano del ex-velocista y jalándolo a la pista de baile tomándolo de la cintura para bailar pegaditos sin notar la mirada de Natsumi.

Esto ya era demasiado para la peliroja que sólo se levantó y salió dignamente de esa fiesta donde no era echada en falta, sólo Phillip Owen notó su salida y fue detrás de ella como un caballero.

-Madame… ¿Está usted bien? -le preguntó amablemente alcanzándola afuera.

-¿Cómo voy a estar bien? Mi marido es un…-Natsumi no encontró un insulto lo suficientemente bueno. Phillip se sintió incomodo y no supo que decir-. Él no me ama. Siempre lo he sabido -suspiró apesadumbra mirando al cielo estrellado-. Él sólo se casó conmigo porque yo se lo pedí.

-Eso no es cierto, Madame, usted es muy hermosa -le aseguro caballerosamente.

-Y Mamoru es más marica que Ichirota y Cabrini juntos -suspiró Natsumi-. Se casó conmigo porque bebimos de más y tuvimos sexo, luego de eso la menstruación no me llegó nos aterramos pensamos que había quedado embarazada y nos casamos, pero un par de meses después el periodo me llegó. Según el doctor sólo había sido estrés y nunca estuve embarazada -le confesó-. Así que como podrás ver Mamoru nunca me ha amado, creo que de todo Inazuma Japon los únicos chicos heterosexuales eran Kogure y Hijikata… y ni siquiera me atrevo a apostarlo -suspiró apesadumbrada nuevamente.

-Lo siento, Madame -susurró Phillip quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndosela sobre los hombros para el frio- ¿Quiere dar un paseo? Tal vez eso la ayude a despejarse -le dijo amablemente.

-Sí, supongo que eso será mejor que entrar ahí y patear a Mamoru -dijo la pelirroja caminando junto al ingles-. Eres muy amable -le aseguró a Phillip.

-o-o-o-o-

A diferencia de la mayoría que se estaban quedando en casa de alguno de los jugadores, a Teres le había parecido de mal gusto quedarse en casa de Rococo y Fidio teniendo en cuenta que estos estaban de luna de miel adelantada, así que había preferido quedarse en el pequeño hostal que tenía la aldea. No era muy grande, pero era cómodo. Edgar y Phillip también se estaban quedando ahí, pero dado que no tenía llaves de su habitación y Edgar estaba más borracho que una cuba, no le quedó más que llevárselo a su propia habitación. Le cargó hasta su cama donde lo depositó y procedió a quitarle los zapatos y los calcetines mientras Edgar señalaba al techo riendo.

Teres suspiró y una vez le hubo quitado los zapatos y las calcetas tomó la colcha para arroparlo, pero Edgar lo detuvo tomando su mano.

-¿Sabes? -le sonrío desinhibido por el alcohol- Nunca me atreví a decírtelo, pero en la FFI me parecías el tío más caliente de todo el mundial, tan guapo, tan alto, tan moreno… y tu actitud… me encantaba tu actitud -sonrío.

Teres se volvió a sonrojar, se notaba que Edgar estaba bien borracho para atreverse a decirle eso.

-Eh… gracias, Edgar -dijo y no se esperó el jalón que este le dio haciéndolo caer encima.

Edgar rio.

-Pesas un poquito, pero no me importa -rio borrachito tomando su cara y plantándole un beso en la boca. Teres se adueñó de su boca y se hiso con el control del beso de inmediato hasta que ambos necesitaron aire y se separaron.

-Esto no está bien -trato de retroceder el argentino-. Estás ebrio.

-Sólo estoy un poco bebido -aseguró Edgar incorporándose en la cama con las manos-. Sé lo que hago… hago lo que quiero. El alcohol sólo me dio un empujoncito -aseguró quitándose la camisa por la cabeza- ¿O es que no te gusto? –le preguntó con un momento de inseguridad.

-¿No gustarme? ¿Es que acaso crees que estoy loco? Dame mas crédito… eres la cosa más caliente y hermosa que ahí por aquí -aseguró.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó Edgar tendiéndole lass manos para que se uniera a él en la cama.

-Los dos nos vamos a arrepentir de esto mañana –aseguró Teres tomando sus manos para meterse a la cama con él.

-Preocupémonos de eso mañana -fue la respuesta del delantero de Inglaterra rodeando el cuello de Teres con los brazos y acercándose a él para besarlo.

Teres mandó sus últimas reservas al diablo y tomando al peli-azul de la cintura lo besó apasionadamente, como sólo un latino podía besar mientras lo acostaba en la cama.

-Tienes mucha ropa -se quejó Edgar desesperado por tocar esos morenos y fuertes músculos.

Teres rio por la desesperación de su Ingles. Era una cara de Edgar que no había visto antes… pero que le encantaba. Complaciente se quitó la camisa y no le importó romperle un par de botones en las prisas por arrancársela. Edgar gimió de gusto recorriendo con sus dedos el fuerte pecho moreno.

-Demonios, estas construido por los dioses, esto es puro acero -gimió le gustaban los hombres musculosos como Teres, su Teres.

-Deja que veas más abajo como me construyeron -le dijo divertido quitándole los pantalones y los bóxer a Edgar que alzó las caderas ágilmente para facilitarle la tarea.

-Muéstrame -sonrío Edgar coqueto. Teres se levantó y dejó caer sus pantalones negros. No usaba ropa interior. Edgar silbó.

-Hay alguien que fue bien dotado -casi babeó viendo la polla de Teres. Eso era algo que definitivamente quería tener en su boca, así que fue a por el jalando a Teres y tomando su pene en sus manos para metérselo a la boca.

_-Oh demonios, Edgar _-gimió el Argentino en español cuando el ingles lo chupó. Edgar no sabía mucho español, pero sabía que a Teres le estaba gustando esa mamada-. Suficiente, cuando acabe contigo no podrás caminar en una semana -le aseguró deteniendo al ingles y manejándolo con facilidad lo puso en cuatro para masajear sus nalgas y besárselas antes de separarlas. No tenía lubricante así que tendría que bastar su saliva para preparar a Edgar.

Valtinas tuvo que enterrar su cabeza en la almohada para ahogar sus gemidos cuando la lengua de Teres empezó a torturar su agujero. Teres sonrío, Edgar gemía encantadoramente debajo de él. Llevó un par de sus dedos grandes a la boca de Edgar que los chupó a gusto dejándolos bien ensalivados. Esos mismos dedos uso Teres para preparar ese cálido agujero que se abría para él.

¿Listo?

-Cállate y entra de una vez que estas tardando -le dijo Edgar lanzándole una mirada coqueta por sobre su hombro. Teres rio.

-Tú lo pediste -le dijo poniendo su pene en la entrada del ingles y penetrándolo lentamente hasta el fondo-. Demonios, hermoso, sí que eres profundo -gimió de gusto dándole una nalgada a esas blancas redondeces bajo su poder.

-Oh cielos y tu eres grande -gimió Edgar. Teres le dio tiempo a acostumbrarse antes de empezar a moverse guiando una mano para poder masturbar a Edgar. Esa primera vez ambos se corrieron juntos, pero la noche era joven y ambos tenían muchas energías aun para gastar.

**Continuará…**

Lamento si los juegos fueron algo fuertes o pasados de tono, pero basándome en mi propia experiencia en despedidas de solteras… son así, un desbarajuste total XD los juegos aquí usados son juegos sacados (y ligeramente alterados) de los que son típicos en las despedidas de solteras. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, en el próximo capítulo veremos cómo despiertan todos.

¿Creen ustedes que Edgar será capaz de levantarse?

¿Dónde amanecerá Endou?

¿Abran muchas resacas?  
¿Cuantos acabaron debajo de alguna mesa o en una cuneta?

¿Ahí cuentas en esta aldea perdida de la mano de Dios en el Congo?

¿Les gusto el lemon?

¿De quién más quieren un lemon?

Dejaré que uno de nuestros fiesteros chicos se levanten con un dolor de trasero en el próximo capitulo y recuerden en un flash back lo que hiso después de la fiesta. ¿Quién quieren que sea este chico?

Aquí les dejo las parejas del fic para ayudarles a decidir:

RococoxFidio, EndouxKasemaru, GoenjixFubuki, GoushuxWindy, Akiox Yuuto, TsunamixTachimukai, EdgarxTeres (ellos no cuentan ya tuvieron su noche caliente XD), MacxFalcaoxLeonardo, MarkxDylan, HidetoshixLuca, SkidxCain, RyuxDragon, AngeloxGianluca, Phill ipxNatsumi.

-o-o-o-o-

**Mia-Barton**-Es que el negrito tenia tumbau y no se le pudieron resistir XD si yo tambien quiero un trio con ellos *o* y no solo con ellos (mirada pervertida) Tambien con Edgar y Teres *babas*

**pervertida yaoista**-Ese rose va por que va XD aunque a Akio y a Fubuki no les ara gracias muajajajaja sobre Teres y Edgar aqui tines su noche XD En cuanto a Natsumi no la voy a matar pero la voy a dejar con Phillip y etre lo malo que ella cocina y el hecho de que los ingleses no saben cocinar... seguro se mueren de indigestion XD

**Kim Natsuyaki**-Jajaja lo se y todos son juegos de despedidas de soltera de verdad XD

**queen-chiibi**-Yo pienso lo mismo eso fue muy revelador muajajajaja

**Ashery**-Si a mi me encantan Rococo y Fidio junto creo que despues de como termino el partido de Orfeo contra Little Gigant ahi quedo mucha tencion *o*

**Aika**-Lo estaran XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Despertares… primera parte. **

La luz del sol dándole en su cara fue lo que despertó a Edgar Valtinas. La cabeza le latía ligeramente con lo que sin duda era el comienzo de un dolor fuerte, mejor levantarse y tomarse un par de aspirinas para eso, pero cuando se incorporó con los brazos en la cama con todo su largo cabello suelto, dejó escapar un siseo de dolor con la corriente que subió desde su culo por toda su espalda. Una risita a su lado, le dijo que su compañero de cama estaba despierto.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó Teres con su perfecto acento latino, que hacía temblar las piernas de cualquiera que le escuchara.

-Ni una palabra más, Tolue -le advirtió Edgar volteándose a verlo y fulminándolo con la mirada-. Esto es culpa tuya.

-¿Tolue? ¿Qué formal de hablar es esa, después de todo lo que hicimos anoche? -sonrió Teres suciamente sentándose en la cama y besando el punto entre el hombro y el cuello de Edgar arrancándole un gemido a este. En la noche había notado que este era un punto muy sensible en el ingles.

-Pervertido, para, que me duele demasiado el trasero para seguir -se quejó Valtinas.

-Pero apuesto a que no te duele la boca -sonrió Teres esperanzado. Edgar se sentía tentado pero aun así estaba sonrojado.

-Tenemos que desayunar -trató de recordar Edgar, pero se le hacia difícil con Teres repartiendo besos en sus puntos sensibles-. Al diablo el desayuno y al diablo mi culo, te obligaré a cargarme después -dijo el ingles volteándose hacia Teres y atacando sus labios.

Teres sonrió triunfante.

-o-o-o-o-

Mark despertó sintiendo que le dolía la espalda, no recordaba que su cama fuera tan dura, claro, hasta que abrió los ojos y vio donde estaba.

-Dylan -movió a su pareja que dormía sobre su pecho, babeando su camisa.

-Cinco minutos más, Mark -murmuró dormido el rubio de lentes, que de hecho estaba sin estos. A saber donde quedaron con la borrachera que se pegaron la noche anterior.

-Dylan Keith de Kruger, despierta ahora -le ordenó Mark, logrando al fin que su pareja abriera sus hermosos ojos verdes y se incorporara, llevándose un cabezazo contra la mesa volviéndose a agachar con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Joder, que eso ha dolido! -se quejó frotándose la cabeza- ¿Mark? -miró a su pareja y el lugar donde estaban- ¿Qué hacemos debajo de una mesa?

-A mi no me preguntes -dijo Mark saliendo de debajo de la mesa y ayudando a su pareja a salir, besando luego su golpeada cabeza-. Creo que ayer estábamos tan borrachos que nos quedamos dormidos aquí -suspiró-. Necesito un baño para desentumecerme los músculos -comentó.

-Y yo una aspirina -suspiró Dylan tomando la mano de Mark para salir del lugar de la fiesta. Que bien sea dicho, no habían sido ellos los únicos que se quedaron dormidos ahí. Además de que eso era un desastre monumental. Bueno, imposible que acabara de otra forma cuando era una fiesta organizada por los italianos.

-o-o-o-o-

-Buenos días -la amada voz que susurraba cerca de él, mientras una mano callosa, pero a la vez suave y gentil acariciaba su mejilla, hizo sonreír al italiano que acurrucado como estaba contra su fuente personal de calor no quería despertar.

-Aun es temprano -murmuró adormilado.

-Tenemos que ver si nuestros invitados siguen vivos -sonrió la misma voz.

Resignado Fidio Aldena, pronto de Rococo, abrió sus ojos, viendo a su prometido acostado contra las almohadas, con una mano detrás de su cabeza a modo de apoyo, la otra acariciándole la mejilla.

-Son adultos, estarán bien por ellos mismos -aseguró Fidio alzándose para besar los labios de su moreno.

-Entre tus amigos y los míos… tengo serias dudas -rio Rococo-. Sobre todo por que cuando nos fuimos de la fiesta ayer… Venga, que tú lo vistes también como yo -dijo divertido haciendo reír a Fidio.

-Sí, tal vez debamos prohibir el alcohol en la próxima fiesta -rio Fidio.

-Creo que no nos harían mucho caso si lo hiciéramos -comentó Rococo-. Venga démonos un baño y vayamos a revisar los daños -dijo levantándose y dándole las manos a Fidio para sacarlo de la cama.

Fidio rio, pero se dejó arrastrar fuera de la cama para darse un baño con Rococo. Aunque darse un baño con Rococo siempre significaba sexo en el baño, así que lo más seguro no saldrían como hasta el medio día a ver cómo estaban sus invitados.

-o-o-o-o-

Endou despertó sobre una manta, estaba en pelotas. Como Dios lo trajo al mundo y al aire libre, que bueno que el clima del Congo era tropical o habría atrapado un resfriado, pero eso no era lo que importaba. Lo importante era:

¿Qué hacía sobre una sabana?

¿De dónde la había sacado?

¿Qué hacia dicha manta puesta dentro de la portería del campo de futbol de los Little Gigant?

Y por sobre todas las cosas ¿Qué hacia Kazemaru desnudo a su lado?

Mamoru vio bien a Kazemaru dormir, este estaba acurrucado en contra de él, y tenía un lindo lunar en el omoplato derecho, era muy oscuro, pensó curioso, extendiendo un dedo y acariciándolo arrancándole un gemido a Kazemaru. Miró el cielo, el sol apenas comenzaba a aclarar no debían ser más de las seis de la mañana.

-Ichi -susurró sin poder evitar inclinarse y besar dicho lunar.

-Mamoru -susurró Kazemaru con una sonrisa abriendo los ojos, sintiendo la fresca brisa acariciar su piel.

Entonces ambos recordaron lo que habían hecho la noche anterior.

_Endou reía mientras salían de la casa de Rococo, habiéndose agenciado una sabana de la primera habitación que encontraron._

_-¿Pero qué vamos a hacer con eso? -reía Kazemaru tan borrachito como el castaño de banda en la cabeza. _

_-Algo que siempre he querido hacer -le sonrió Endou jalándolo por un camino que ya conocía por Rococo, el camino llevaba a la cancha privada de entrenamiento de los Little Gigant._

_-¿Quieres que juguemos soccer?-preguntó Ichirota al ver la cancha-. En ese caso hubieras tomado un balón, no una manta -rio dejándose arrastrar por Endou hasta la portería, Endou extendió la sabana dentro de la portería y se sentó en ella invitado a Kazemaru que se unió a él._

_-Kazemaru, aquí, con el Dios del futbol como nuestro testigo, quiero decirte que me gustas, me gustas mucho, tanto que cuando dejaste al equipo después del enfrentamiento contra Hiroto, cuando se creía un Allien, mi corazón se destrozó y por primera vez quise dejar de jugar al Futbol -confesó completamente borracho-. Me gustas mucho, aunque sé que es imposible, que un tonto como yo sin muchas luces para nada más que para el futbol, te guste -confesó-. Ichirota-chan fue mi primer amor -sonrió. _

_-Mamoru -susurró Kazemaru con los ojitos brillantes-, pero… ¿Entonces por qué te casaste con Natsumi? _

_-Pues en primera, Ichi se había ido al extranjero a jugar futbol, y yo me emborraché por que estaba triste y me aproveche de Natsumi que también estaba tomada. Luego creímos que Natusmi estaba embarazada así que ella me pidió que me casara con ella y nos casamos, pero luego Natsumi no estaba embarazada. Somos buenos amigos así que seguimos casados aunque cada uno tiene su cuarto -le dijo-. Es que no me entusiasmo con las mujeres -dijo señalando a su pantalón en tono confidente-. De hecho tampoco con los hombres -comentó distraído-. Sólo me emociono cuando veo a Kaze-chan -sonrió con sinceridad. Después de todo, los niños y ebrios siempre decían la verdad._

_-Mamoru… eres un idiota -dijo Kazemaru con su corazón agitado echándose sobre él envolviendo con sus brazos el cuello de Endou-. Te amo. Te he amado desde que éramos unos críos de secundaria. Desde aquel momento en que me pediste que me uniera a ti y dejara el club de atletismo. Tú también eres mi primer amor… baka -aseguró besando sus labios. _

_-Kaze -susurró Endou envolviendo con sus fuertes y grandes manos de portero la cinturita de avispa de Kazemaru, sentándolo sobre su regazo._

_-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Mamoru -le susurró Ichirota con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-¿Aquí? -preguntó Endou depositando besos por todo el blanco cuello._

_-Sí, aquí -sonrió el peliazul-. El futbol nos unió, así que ¿Qué mejor que un campo de futbol, para nuestra primera vez juntos?_

_-Te amo, Kaze-chan -susurró Mamoru depositándolo con cuidado sobre la sabana y quitándole la camisa-. Eres tan hermoso y tan perfecto -susurró acariciando su pecho, su torso, sus costados hasta llegar a sus pantalones que corrieron la misma suerte que su camisa. Para su agradable sorpresa Kazemaru no llevaba ropa interior. Mamoru se lo comía con los ojos, viéndolo ahí, acostado y desnudo para él, excitado, con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y la respiración agitada._

_-Desnúdate -le pidió el peliazul extendiendo sus manos hacia Endou, que se apresuró a quitarse la ropa más rápido de lo que Midorikawa se podía comer un helado. _

_Una vez desnudo, unió su cuerpo más grande con el de Kazemaru, el otro quería tocarlo, pero Endou a penas lo dejaba dado que él quería besar cada rincón del cuerpo del ex-velocista y así lo hizo, lamiendo, chupando y besando cada rincón de su cuerpo arrancándole gemidos a Kazemaru._

_Era bueno que el campo de entrenamiento fuera privado y estuviera completamente desierto a esas horas, por que cuando Endou comenzó a chupar el miembro de Ichirota este grito sin pudor alguno por causa del placer. Endou sonrió y sin dejar de chupar el miembro excitado de Ichirota con sus dedos comenzó a prepararlo, buscando el punto dulce del peliazul. Cuando lo encontró y lo acarició, este gritó de puro gusto._

_-Basta, Mamoru, me voy a correr –le advirtió._

_-Ahh... no, nada de eso, Ichi-chan -sonrió Endou deteniéndose-. Yo también quiero divertirme-le dijo- ¿Estás listo?-le preguntó ubicándose entre sus piernas. _

_Ichirota sonrió demostrando cuan flexible era con sus piernas sobre los hombros del castaño._

_-Adelante, mi guapo portero-le dijo provocativamente. _

_Endou sonrió y con su pene ubicado comenzó a penetrar a Ichirota lentamente con un gemido de placer._

_-Tan apretado, Ichi… tan caliente -gimió el castaño, antes de empezar a moverse. _

_Ambos se movieron al unisono gimiendo de placer hasta que ambos se corrieron, Mamoru dentro de Ichirota y este sobre su estomago. _

-Debemos vestirnos -comento Endou con una sonrisa tomando la ropa d ambos-. Está amaneciendo y cualquiera se puede aparecer por aquí -comento.

Ambos se vistieron en silencio. Ichirota no sabía que decir o hacer. Acababa de tener sexo con un hombre casado.

-Yo… Mamoru…

Endou lo silencio tomándolo de los hombros y besándolo.

-Quiero que hablemos con Natsumi -le dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Quiero pedirle el divorcio -dijo Mamoru con firmeza-. Sé que no soy tan listo como Kidou, pero tampoco soy un idiota. No la amo y no es justo para ninguno de los dos seguir casados. Ambos merecemos ser felices y encontrar de verdad el amor… y yo ya lo encontré -dijo tomando con su mano grande la de Ichirota que sonrió como un tonto.

-o-o-o-o-

Natsumi estaba tarareando una canción de lo más alegre, mientras buscaba jugo en la nevera y lo servía en dos vasos de cristal, además de eso había cortado algo de fruta y untado unas tostadas con mermelada, no había cocinado para no arriesgarse a provocar que el otro saliera corriendo, no después de tan buena noche, no después de recordar lo que era volverse a sentir una mujer guapa y deseable.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró Endou acompañado de Ichirota.

Ella y Endou se habían estado quedando en la casa de Rococo y Fidio.

Endou y Natsumi se miraron.

Natsumi llevaba puesto solamente la camisa de Phillipe y esta le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, estaba descalza y llevaba el pelo suelto.

Endou e Ichirota estaban tomados de la mano.

Era obvio lo que cada uno había hecho la noche anterior.

-Bien -sonrió Natsumi resignada- ¿Les parece si dejamos el tema del divorcio para el almuerzo? -preguntó.

-Natsumi -llamó Phillip apareciendo por el pasillo sólo con sus pantalones, viendo a Endou y sonrojándose-. Puedo explicarlo -aseguró-. Yo… es que…. ¡Demonios! No puedo explicarlo, sólo puedo decir que ella es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido alguna vez y creo que estoy enamorado… así que si quieres golpearme, Mamoru… adelante porque no me arrepiento -dijo valientemente sin notar que Ichirota y Endou estaban tomados de la mano.

-¿Golpearte? Para nada. Me alegro por los dos -sonrió levantando su mano que estaba agarrada a la del peliazul para que la viera-. Creo que venir al Congo fue lo mejor para mí y Natsumi -sonrió-, pero si la lastimas o la haces llorar… entonces si tendré que golpearte -le advirtió-. Natsumi es una buena mujer y mi mejor amiga -sonrió mirándola con cariño. Esta le devolvió la sonrisa-. Aunque te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con su comida… Estoy feliz de liberarme de eso –bromeó y se movió para esquivar el trapo de cocina que la pelirroja le lanzó a la cabeza.

**Continuará….**

Primero quiero aclarar que el Word me trolleo la pregunta del capítulo anterior era si habían cunetas en una aldea perdida del Congo pero el Word lo auto arreglo y puso cuentas XD Ahora si veamos como despertaron los fiesteros XD

Por cierto las votaciones para el lemon de este capítulo quedaron a así:

Mac/Leonardo/Falcao-1  
Tsunami/Tachimukai-2  
Rococo/Fidio-3  
Fudou/Kidou-3  
Mark/Dylan-2  
Endo/Ichirota-5  
Phillip/Natsumi-3  
GoushuxWindy-1

Por lo que los ganadores son Endou e Ichirota XD Aun así tratare de poner roses entre todas las parejas para que todos seamos felices XD

Bueno que tal el capitulo? Les gusto?  
que tal el lemon de Ichi y Endou?  
Natusmi no se puede quejar le deje un chico para ella XD

**Mia-Barton**-Me alegro que te gustara y que rieras esa era la intención XD

**Kim Natsuyaki**-Me alegro que te gustaran los juegos del capitulo pasado y el Lemon de Teres y Edgar a jusgar por este capitulo yo diria que a Edgar tambien le gusto XD

**Ashery**-Si solo Fudou podia ganar el juego de los platanos XD como dice una amiga Fudou un dia tendra una empresa bananera XD Nunca habia pensado en Hijikata y Otomura podria ser interesante XD

**pervertida yaoista**-XD Me encanta hacer a la gente reir con mi primer comedia sobre todo por que este genero no es mi fuerte XD Oh si eso mismo trate de hacer con esos dos, sexy como Edgar y rudo como Teres es bueno ver que lo consegui XD

**hikayami kuri-chan**-Muchas gracias XD me alegro que te guste ^^

**hime05**-Muchas gracias Hime XD si yo despues de este capitulo dudo que Edgar pueda caminar con dignidad al menos en dos dias XD

Bueno los veo en:

**Capítulo 7: Despertares, Segunda parte. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Despertares, segura parte.**

Goenji se frotó los ojos sintiéndose cálido y cómodo, había un peso suave sobre uno de sus brazos y un calor reconfortante contra su espalda. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la carita angelical de Shiro Fubuki que dormía recostado sobre su brazo que estaba dormido, seguro llevaban toda la noche así y había perdido la circulación en ese brazo. Sonrió detallando los detalles de las facciones ahora un poco más adultas de Shiro, por que este, a decir verdad, no había cambiado mucho desde sus tiempos en Inazuma Japón.

En eso Goenji sintió un pequeño movimiento detrás suyo y recordó el reconfortante calor a sus espaldas de inmediato se semi giró sin mover a Shiro y molestarlo. Su boca se abrió de par en par, a sus espaldas durmiendo a piernas sueltas estaba Yuuto Kidou, el cabello revuelto el hermoso rostro sin los espantosos lentes de mosca y al otro lado de Kidou abrazado como una lapa a este estaba Akio Fudou, con la cabeza acostada sobre el pecho de Kidou, el largo cabello castaño cayendo adorablemente sobre su espalda desnuda… ¿desnuda? ¡Joder! ¿Qué tan borrachos habían estado ayer? ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Se habían montado una orgia?

Shuuya no era un genio, pero un rápido vistazo a su alrededor le dijo que esa no era la casa de Goushu donde se había estado quedando, así que eso dejaba dos opciones o era la casa de Ryu y Dragon donde se estaba quedando Shiro o era el pequeño hostal donde sabía que Yuuto y Akio habían optado por quedarse. Se inclinaba más por la segunda opción.

-o-o-o-o-

-Buenos días, amor-susurró Goushu Flare, entrando sólo con unos sexy bóxers negros a la cocina donde un sonriente Windy hacía el desayuno.

-Hay unas aspirinas sobre la encimera, tómatelas con el jugo de china que te puse ahí. Te sentirás mejor -le dijo Windy cariñosamente sirviendo el desayuno-. Comer, te ayudara con la resaca.

-Nunca en mi vida había tomado tanto -suspiró el delantero de los pequeños gigantes.

-Lo sé -rio el pelilargo divertido-, pero fue una fiesta divertida la que dio Fidio y el Capitan. Además pasamos una buena noche -casi ronroneo. Goushu sonrió, eso si era muy cierto–. Aunque nosotros no somos los únicos que nos divertimos -comento-. Shuuya no llegó a dormir -le informó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Goushu rio.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que esta con el lindo Shiro. Nada más había que verlos ayer con el juego de Verdad o Reto para saber que entre esos dos ahí química -aseguró el chico de fuego de los pequeños gigantes.

Windy asintió de acuerdo tomando su desayuno.

Tachimukai se sentó en la cama semi dormido aun, frotándose los ojos.

-¡Itai! -exclamó dolorido. Le dolía ahí donde la espalda perdía su sacrosanto nombre.

-Uhmm tronco que todavía es temprano -balbuceo una voz adormilada a su lado jalando las mantas. Tachimukai despertó completamente en menos de un segundo mientras sus ojos azules se abrían grandotes y miraba asombrado al guapo moreno de pelos rosas acostado a su lado. Un rápido vistazo a la habitación le hizo darse cuenta de que la ropa estaba regada por todo el suelo y los lentes de Tsunami estaban junto a la cama en su habitación en la casa de Cain donde se estaba hospedando.

El cerebro de Tachimukai tardó aun unos segundos en procesar todo, claro que hay que admitir que eso era porque estaba mirando embobado el fuerte y marcado torso moreno de Tsunami que estaba como quería. Odio por un momento la estúpida manta blanca que cubría las caderas de Tsunami, un cuerpo tan perfecto no debería estar cubierto.

Al final su cerebro pudo terminar de procesar todo y entre el cuerpo desnudo a su lado y el suyo, las manchas de semen en las sabanas y entre sus piernas y su dolor de culo… Tachimukai Yuuki estaba seguro de que al fin la persona que había amado desde que tenía 13 años… le acababa de marcar un gol. Tachimukai sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tsunami-san -lo llamó suavemente tocando con timidez su pecho para despertarlo.

Tsunami bostezo abriendo los ojos desenfocada mente, palmeando a su lado distraído hasta encontrar sus gafas y ponérselas enfocando al fin la habitación. Sus ojos se posaron en Tachimukai y sonrió.

-Estos si son unos buenos días, con mucha honda -aseguró haciendo sonreír a Tachimukai que se sonrojó más si es que eso era posible aun.

-Yo….yo….

-¿Te arrepientes, pequeño? -le preguntó Tsunami con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de la mano mientras usaba el codo como soporte, mirando a Tachi y extendiendo su otra mano para acariciar su rostro.

-No, en realidad lo he anhelado por mucho tiempo –susurró el de ojos azules con una sonrisa recostando su mejilla contra la mano de Tsunami- ¿Y usted, Tsunami-san? -preguntó mirándolo con timidez.

-Ni por un segundo… llámame Jousuke -le pidió incorporándose para poderlo besar-. Yuuki, cuando volvamos a Japón, vente conmigo a Okinawa -le pidió.

-o-o-o-o-

Mac despertó sintiéndose cálido y con hambre, abrió sus ojos y contó cabezas, las rastas morenas le decían que era Falcao el que dormía sobre su brazo derecho mientras los lacios cabellos castaños oscuros le decían que Leonardo dormía a su izquierda, ambos tranquilos y pacíficos acurrucados contra su capitán. Mac tenía buena resistencia para el alcohol y Leonardo y Falcao sólo estaban un poco achispados así que se las habían arreglado para salir con dignidad de la fiesta, sin dar tumbos o acabar debajo de una mesa como otros.

Luego en su habitación en el pequeño hostal, habían tenido sexo apasionado y salvaje, Leonardo había estado insaciable y los había dejado seco a ambos y Falcao no se había quedado atrás, Mac estaba impresionado de que no se le hubiesen caído las pelotas con la nochecita que se echaron, pensaba divertido el moreno de cabellos parados.

Su estomago volvió a gruñir recordándole que tenía que alimentarse, tanto sexo lo dejaba hambriento. Se movió lo más suave que pudo para no despertar a sus acompañantes y se las arregló para salir hábilmente de la cama. Nada más levantarse a lo que se ponía sus pantalones, vio a Falcao y a Leonardo rodarse en la cama aun dormidos y acurrucarse el uno contra el otro. Sonrió con la hermosa imagen que eran sus compañeros desnudos, antes de ponerse la camisa, meter sus pies en las primeras chancleta que encontró tiradas en el suelo y bajar al pequeño comedor del hostal para comprar desayuno para los tres.

La amable señora que regenteaba el hostal y que nunca antes había tenido tantos huéspedes le sonrió y le sirvió amablemente desayuno para tres en una bandeja grande que incluso adornó con dos flores, la muy avispada dueña había notado que el brasileño había venido con dos súper bombones morenos. Roniejo le guiñó un ojo cómplice antes de subir a su habitación, el desayuno olía delicioso y así pareció pensar el estomago de sus compañeros por que el olor del delicioso desayuno los hizo abrir los ojos.

-Traje el desayuno -sonrió dejando la bandeja en la cama y pasándole una de las rosas a cada uno robándoles un beso.

** Continuara... **

**Me disculpo por la tardanza ni siquiera tengo una buena escusa solo que estuve de vacaciones, no e parado me la e pasado en convenciones salidas con los amigos, bueno como que regrese a mi país después de un year completo en el extranjero os imaginareis ya XD**

**Aika-**Si abra divorcio XD Mamoru ama a Ichirota XD

**pervertida yaoista-**Endou no dijo mas que la pura verdad se libero de la desastrosa cocina de Natsumi XD

**hikayami kuri-chan-**La odio como las demas pero ante todo profecionalismo XD

**Ashery24-**Si haces esa saga de oneshot avisame yo la quere leer ^^

**Amelia Marie Barton**-Jajaja es que es dificil resistirse a Teres XD


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8: Despertares, tercera parte.**

Hidetoshi Nakata gimió de dolor frotándose el cuello cuando se incorporó, una mirada alrededor le hizo darse cuenta que estaba durmiendo en el suelo sobre una almohada y con una sabana encima, su rubia pareja Luca dormía cómodamente en la cama. Pero ¿Qué hacía en el suelo?

Entonces lo recordó, se había puesto bien borracho tomando con Mark Kruger. Lo suficiente como para no poder ni caminar en línea resta. Luca trató de ayudarlo para llegar al hospedaje, pero Hide era más grande y pesado, así que el pequeño rubio no había podido y había tenido que pedir ayuda a Blasi quien se lo había echado al hombro como vil saco de patatas y lo había llevado hasta ahí con Lucas. Luego Gigi Blasi se había retirado y Hide había tratado de meterle mano a Luca. Fue así como acabo en el suelo. Luca sin el más mínimo humor por que se había emborrachado por culpa de Mark, lo envió al piso.

-Y yo estaba tan borracho que me deje -se quejó levantándose, para luego meterse al baño y enjuagarse la boca dado que la tenía como papel de lija. Se aseó un poco y salió sonriendo al ver a Lucas dormir, tenía un brazo cayéndole por un lado de la cama y parte del cabello le caía en la cara. Se sentó al borde de la cama y acomodó el brazo de Luca además de sacarle el cabello del rostro. Las largas pestañas de Lucas revolotearon mientras sus ojos se abrían.

-Buenos días -sonrió adormilado el rubio.

-Buenos días -le sonrió Hide inclinándose y besándolo–. Lo del suelo no fue muy amable -se quejó el moreno. Luca sonrió estirándose sin remordimiento.

-Te lo merecías, a ver si te lo piensas mejor la próxima vez que quieras competir con Mark a quien toma más -rio Luca pasando una de sus blancas manos por los fuertes y morenos brazos de su pareja.

-¿Le gané? -preguntó Hide esperanzado, no recordaba bien esa parte.

-Pues la última vez que miré, Mark y Dylan yacían roncando debajo de una mesa y tú todavía balbuceabas incoherencias y tratabas de tambalearte de pie. Así que supongo que se podría decir que sí -sonrío Luca resignado.

-¡Genial! Se los sacaré en cara -sonrío el moreno encantado.

-Hidetoshi Nakata, madura -le regañó Luca.

-¿Madurar? Pues ni que fuera fruta -dijo el moreno y rio cuando Lucas le arrojó una almohada a la cara-. Me maltratas, Luca-chan -se quejó.

-Tonto -sonrío Luca envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello del moreno ex-capitán cuando se inclinó a besarlo.

-Soy un tonto, pero no cualquier tonto. Soy tu tonto -aclaró Nakata.

-Sólo mío -aseguró posesivamente Luca antes de fundirse en un beso con el fuerte moreno italiano de ascendencia Japonesa.

-o-o-o-

-Gracias, Skid, no era necesario que me acompañaras hasta aquí -sonrió Cain abriendo la puerta de su cabaña- ¿Quieres entrar? -preguntó a su amigo de rastas naranja.

-Claro -sonrió el más alto al peliverde-. Preferí acompañarte. La fiesta se había vuelto un desmadre -rio Skid divertido.

-Estos italianos son raros, pero muy divertidos -sonrío Cain llevando a su compañero a la cocina donde sirvió algo de limonada dulce que había exprimido esa mañana para los dos.

-Sí y además su líder trae en la palma de su mano a nuestro capitán -rio Skid.

-Ni que lo digas, el gran y fuerte Rococo Urupa, cayó a manos de nuestro pequeño y querido Fidio -le siguió Cain la broma, hubo un tiempo en su adolescencia donde estuvo enamorado de Rococo, pero era uno de esos enamoramientos infantiles y lo había superado como a sus 15 años, poco más o poco menos.

-¿Estás cansado? -le preguntó Skid como que no quiere la cosa, tomando su limonada- Muy rica -felicitó a Cain. Estaba justo en el punto en que a él le gustaba. Ni muy dulce ni muy amarga.

-No, no realmente -negó el porterito suplente-. Tachimukai se trajo el Mario Kart y me lo prestó -le comentó Cain dado que Tachimukai se estaba quedando en su casa… y dicho sea de paso no había llegado a esta, eso era raro, pero estaba con Tsunami, así que no se preocuparía-. Si quieres podemos jugarlo juntos -le sonrío-. Casi nunca uso mi wii -añadió.

-Claro, me encantaría -se apresuró a decir Skid casi antes de que Cain hubiese terminado de hablar.

Estuvieron hasta muy entrada la madrugada jugando al Mario Kart, al mortal kombat y a otros juegos de consola, al final y ya con la mañana amenazando su llegada, apagaron la consola, pero Skid no parecía tener ganas de irse, ni Cain de echarlo.

-Te puedes quedar aquí hoy si quieres, total, sospecho que Yuuki no va a llegar hoy a dormir -comentó.

-Y apuesto algo a que están profanando mi casa -dijo Skid burlonamente dado que Tsunami se estaba quedando en la suya, logrando arrancarle una sonrisa a Cain.

-Bueno, ya era hora -añadió Cain-. Yuuki lleva enamorado de Tsunami desde los tiempos del FFI -comentó.

-Él no es el único que lleva un largo tiempo enamorado -dijo Skid lanzando el comentario al azar mirando de arriba abajo al hermoso porterito moreno de cabellos verdes y haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Yo… esto… iré a buscarte una manta y una almohada para que descanses -dijo Cain intentando escapar, pero Skid le cortó el paso acorralándolo contra la pared.

-No tan rápido -dijo el surfista del Congo antes de inclinarse y besar los labios del peliverde que se derritió como mantequilla en sus brazos.

Oh sí, Cain era otro portero al que le marcarían gol, hoy.

-o-o-o-

-Buenos días -sonrío Ryu ante la cara de Drago.

Drago Hill sonrío al ver la bonita cara de su esposo y soltó un gemido de dolor al incorporarse, llevándose las manos al cuello, había estado durmiendo de cara a una mesa de la fiesta, sentado y babeando el mantel.

-¿Qué hago aquí? -se quejó el de rastras verdes.

-Bueno, ayer cuando trataba de llevarte a casa estabas convencido de que esta –dijo señalando la mesa- era tu cama. Así que te deje en "tu cama" y yo me fui a dormir cómodamente a la nuestra -sonrío-, pero ya amaneció y quería saber si ya razonas y prefieres irte a nuestra cama -rio maliciosamente.

Drago se sonrojó al recordar que eso había pasado la noche anterior.

-Ehh… sí -dijo levantándose mientras se frotaba el cuello con una mano y con la otra tomaba la de Ryu para ir a su casa.

-Te daré un rico masaje, mi Dragon -le prometió Ryu apiadándose del de rastas verdes con una sonrisa.

-Tú y yo siempre sabemos cómo acaban tus masajes -sonrío Drago de manera pervertida.

-Estoy contando con eso -soltó Ryu su mano y salió corriendo hasta su cabaña moviendo su culito dentro de sus apretados jeans dándole un buen vistazo a su marido de este.

Drago sonrío pervertido, olvidándose de su dolor de cuello y espalda y corriendo detrás de Ryu para atraparlo y dejarlo caminando como un pato por los dos siguientes días. Su Ryu siempre le hacía olvidar todo lo que no fuera comérselo a besos, decirle cuanto lo amaba y enfundarle su polla en su precioso y caliente culito.

-o-o-o-

-Buenos días, mi dulce angelito -sonrió Gianluca cuando vio a Angelo abrir sus preciosos ojitos azules y mirarlo.

-Buenos días, amor -sonrío Angelo dándole su beso de buenos días– ¿Sabes? Creo que la fiesta de ayer, fue muy épica -aseguró el precioso rubio que de ángel sólo tenía la carita y el nombre.

-Definitivamente y tengo montones de fotos para que torturemos a todos hasta la siguiente vida -rio Gianluca. Su carácter travieso y el de Angelo congeniaban a la perfección.

-Hay que subirlas al facebook luego -comentó Angelo.

-Sí, luego -asintió Gianluca acariciando las caderitas del rubio mientras devoraba su boca.

-¿Aun te quedan energías? -preguntó el rubio provocativamente, dado que toda la noche anterior hicieron el amor hasta caer rendidos, aunque Angelo seguía sin poder marcar el tan ansiado gol.

-¿Acaso lo dudas? -preguntó el pelinegro con una sonrisa provocativa llevándole a Angelo su mano a donde su erección ya estaba dura y saludando al amanecer por el angelito rubio.

-Uhmm… no podemos dejar esto así, podría ser perjudicial -dijo Angelo con una mirada picara metiéndose bajo las sabanas y arrancándole a Gianluca un gemido cuando su húmeda boca se adueñó de Gianluca Junior.

-Oh demonios, así, Angelo, así -gimió Gianluca con sus manos sobre la rubia cabeza, Angelo sabia chupar su pene como nadie.

**Continuará…**

**Amelia Marie Barton-**Si ese brasilero es todo un campeon XD

**Ashery24-**Jajaja ya te enteraras de que paso con esos cuatro muy pronto.

**canon888-**Tratare pero no soy muy amiga de la unica rason por la que publico aqui son ustedes ^^  
**  
Bueno este fic ya esta muy cerca del final así que espero que se animen a dejar algún comentario yo no muerdo ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9: La boda**

-Fidio, estate quieto de una vez -le ordenó Angelo al borde de su paciencia mientras trataba de peinar a su amigo.

-¿Cómo quieres que me este quieto? ¡Es el día de mi boda! -gritó Fidio. Pensar que sólo hacía dos días había tenido el desmadre de la despedida de soltero. Ahora mismo a Fidio Aldena eso le parecía algo muy lejano. Ahora se casaría con el hombre que amaba y estaba que se salía de su propia piel de los nervios.

-Ya, respira hondo, Fidio. Todo saldrá perfecto -le aseguró Luca acercándose a él y sonriéndole mientras le arreglaba las inexistentes arugas de la camisa.

-¿Y si se arrepiente? -preguntó Fidio nervioso. Marco, Luca y Angelo intercambiaron una mirada riendo.

-Fidio, ese hombre no se arrepentirá jamás. Sólo hay que verlo para saber que saltaría de un puente con los ojos vendados por ti -le aseguró Marcos sonriendo enternecido.

-Yo también lo haría por él -aseguró Fidio con una sonrisa-. Es el amor de mi vida.

-o-o-o-

****-Sabía que te encontraría aquí -sonrió Endou Mamoru acercándose a la tumba de su abuelo e inclinándose a dejar un par de flores al lado de las que Rococo ya había depositado en esta.

-Hoy es mi boda, sólo quería venir a decírselo al abuelo -sonrió.

-¿No se te hará tarde? -preguntó Endou.

-Para nada, te aseguro que estaré ahí antes que Fidio -sonrió Rococo que conocía el puesto que se daba a su prometido.

-Me alegro que el abuelo te tuviera con él -sonrió Endou con las manos a sus espaldas-. Fuiste como un nieto para él y ahora entiendo porque nunca quiso volver a Japón… este lugar es realmente hermoso.

-Él siempre te tuvo presente -le palmeó Rococo la espalda.

-Lo sé -sonrió Endou.

-o-o-o-

Goushu y Dragon se sentían un par de esclavos bajo el látigo de sus tiernas parejas Windy y Ryu, quienes los trataban como mulos de carga haciéndolos correr de un lado para otro poniendo los arreglos florales en su lugar para la ceremonia.

-Dejen de quejarse -les ordenó Blas cuando pasó por el lado de ellos cargando un par de columnas de cristal-. Al menos después de tanto trabajo os recompensaran después de la fiesta -les recordó al par casado-. Yo me tendré que conformar con mi mano -se quejó jocosamente.

-o-o-o-

-¡Yuuto, ayúdame! -gritó Akio desesperado, el genio con lentes de mosca sonrió levantando su vista del reloj. Un minuto, eso es lo que aguanto Akio antes de desesperarse por no saber atarse la corbata, 10 segundos más que la última vez.

-Hai, hai -rio Kidou acercándose a su pareja y arreglándole la corbata-. Ya deberías saber atarte la corbata -le dijo besándolo.

-Este instrumento del diablo fue creado para torturarme -aseguró Fudou sonriente abrasando a su pareja.

-Lo siento, por lo de la despedida de soltero -aseguró Kidou.

-Olvídalo, fue divertido ver a mi lindo cuico, borracho como una cuba -aseguró Fudou-. Creo que era la primera vez que te veía tan tomado -rio.

-Sí, pero que pena. Acabamos todos durmiendo juntos -suspiró Yuuto con un ligero sonrojo.

Había sido embarazoso levantarse todos en pelotas. Todos habían quedado borracho, el más sobrio de ellos había sido Fudou que estaba medio achispado, Akio los había desnudado y metido a la cama y él también se había acostado a dormir la mona, pero acostumbrado a dormir desnudo, en algún punto de la noche se había desnudado en modo zombi y había seguido durmiendo.

Así fue como se encontraron todos desnudos al otro día en la misma cama.

-o-o-o-

-Vez te dije que estaría antes que él -trató de bromear Rococo mientras esperaba delante del altar con Endou a su lado, miraba de vez en cuando el reloj en su muñeca nervioso.

-Relájate, ya va a llegar -sonrió Teres.

-Sí, canijo, a estas alturas ya no da para atrás -le tranquilos Mac.

-Quien sabe -dijo Hidetoshi malicioso disfrutando la cara de susto de Rococo.

-No hablas en serio ¿verdad? Él no se puede arrepentir -dijo tragando grueso.

-No le hagas caso a este idiota -golpe Edgar en la cabeza a Hidetoshi-. Sólo bromea -le aseguró y para alivio de Rococo en ese momento se acercaron Cain y Tachimukai corriendo por medio de la alfombra roja que llevaba al altar flanqueada por flores blancas.

-Todos a sus posiciones, el novio ya viene -dijo Cain con entusiasmo antes de correr con Tachimukai para sentarse junto a Tsunami y Skid quienes estaban sentados en la segunda fila hablando seguramente del mar.

Todos los invitados se apresuraron a organizarse en sus asientos apresuradamente.

-Te ves muy emocionado -sonrió Ichirota a Endou cuando este se puso a su lado en la primera fila.

-Lo estoy… las bodas me emocionan -aseguró tomando su mano- ¿Te imaginas la nuestra? -le preguntó sonriente. Ichirota se sonrojó pero sonrió.

-Trataré de atrapar el ramo en la fiesta -fue su respuesta sacándole una sonrisa a Endou.

Y justo en ese momento Fidio llegó, vestía de etiqueta en color blanco a diferencia de la negra de Rococo, tal vez la única deferencia un poco femenina que había echo era el ramo de flores blancas que llevaba en su mano. Rococo lo miró con un amor que era evidente para todos ahí, hinchado como un pavo real, Fidio lo miraba de la misma forma mientras se acercaba por el pasillo nupcial hacia él. Una hermosa boda al aire libre justo al atardecer, mientras el sol descendía, en esa preciosa aldea del Congo, África.

Goenji notó a su lado que Fubuki se mordía el labio con un par de lagrimas traviesa ante los hermosos votos que intercambiaban los novios. Sonrió sacando un pañuelo y dándoselo a Shiro mientras lo atraía con un brazo hacia él para que se apoyara en su pecho.

-Un día tendremos una ceremonia así, aun cuando no sea legal sólo para nosotros tres, para intercambiar nuestros votos de amor -le juraba Mac a Falcao y a Leonardo con la mano de Falcao en su izquierda y la de Leonardo en su derecha.

-Volvámonos a casar -dijo Mark con los ojitos brillantes a Dylan en un susurro-. Y esta vez en una hermosa ceremonia que no sea oficiada por un tío disfrazado de Elvis Presley - pidió. Dylan rio apoyándose en Mark que lo abrasó.

Las bodas siempre eran un momento feliz que daban ganas a todos de casarse. Pero esta era la boda de Fidio y Rococo, este era el momento más mágico y feliz para ellos. Y con su unión y esa boda en el Congo habían unido más vidas de las que podían imaginarse y eso se podía ver en las manos agarradas de Teres y Edgar mientras veían la ceremonia, en las de Endou e Ichirota que no se perdían detalle, en los brazos fuertes y morenos de Tsunami que rodeaban a Tachimukai, o en los de Skid que abrasaba a Cain con sus ojos fijos en la ceremonia, también se podía ver en la sonrisa radiante de Natsumi mientras estaba junto a Phillipe un par de filas más atrás, o en Goenji y Fubuki quienes permanecían juntos y abrazados viendo la ceremonia.

Si esa boda en el Congo había sido mágica… no sólo para los novios.

**Fin**

Ahhh llego al fin T.T espero que les gustara desde el principio dije que este sería un fic corto. Ya sólo falta el epilogo que seguro divida en tres partes en el epílogo veremos cómo les ha ido a todas las parejas que salieron en este fic.

Espero que se animen a dejar algún comentario y muchas gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí ^^

¿Les gustó el final?

¿Disfrutaron el fic?

¿Quieren el epílogo?


End file.
